Nitrome Wiki talk:Revise 2/List of pages to be merged
Well, that wouldn't be fair NOTE: The creator of the project (NOBODY) can merge pages without getting the approval of Votes. This means he can bypass the entire Voting process. And why would he be allowed to bypass the entire voting process? Just because he is the leader? :/ 18:55, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Well, he is the leader of the project, and he is the head admin of the wiki, but I see what you mean. LOTRCOW or: NTPYTO 18:59, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I did this so that you guys wouldn't have to go through 20 candidates, then I would have to wait a week. And don't I make good decisions on what articles to merge? -- 19:33, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, you do. It just was worded in a way that made it sound like you were giving yourself rights. 19:48, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::So the whole point of this bypassing rule is so you can carry forth whatever you want without having to wait a week like every other member in your project does? That hardly sounds like a good example of a leader. What if another member of the project disagrees with your decision? Then what do you tell them, that they can't have any say in the choice you made because you are the project leader, thus every decision you make is automatically right? ::::In response to NOBODY's other comment, he doesn't always make good decisions on what articles to merge or combine. Neither do I. Sometimes the only way to find out what is a good decision is to actually carry it out. ::::By the way, if this sounds harsh, well, I don't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. But NOBODY, please reconsider that rule you added, because it makes it sound like you are taking advantage of the whole thing for your own benefit. 05:53, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::I put it up for convenience. Since I am like the only person to merge pages, I thought it would be okay if I''' could merge them by bypassing the entire voting process, as I hadn't had any complaints. But, seeing as some may disagree, and it would already have been done with the current rule placed, I'll go back to the voting process - even for me. :::::Also, what is a "bad example" of an article(s) I merged or combined?-- 12:15, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::A few that come to mind are the Mega Mash pages, particularly everything to do with the lists of enemies. I also believe that Gun (Nitrome Must Die) could do better split, because that page is... ''' bytes and just a bit hard to navigate through. Plus, it might be a better idea to start all items as separate articles then merge them together as lists, as you can make all the separate articles redirects to the list easily, but if you are splitting a list into separate articles, you get left with a list page that just sits there with no purpose. 00:50, April 13, 2012 (UTC)